


Its A Red Day

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dominant Kara, F/F, Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp, kara/lena - Freeform, mentions of alex/maggie and J'ohnn, red k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara gets infected with Red K after stopping a bomb.She decides to fly around and find something, or someone, to do and makes sure she knows that someone belongs to her.





	

"Quick! Get everyone out of here!" Supergirl shouts over the comotion as the bomb is slowly ticking down to zero.  
It had been a quiet day until a bombthreat had came in and Supergirl was send in.  
A quiet day had turned hectic in just a nano-second.

The bomb wasn't moveable, rigged in a way that even the slightest movement would cause it to immediately go off.  
Alex and John were trying to dismantle it, but to no avail.  
Every idea they had had backfired and cost them to lose five seconds on the counter.

"We have to clear the area, at least two blocks" Alex said "there is no way we can dismantle it. It's just too tricky"  
Supergirl nodded and thought over her options, sighing as she did.  
"Go, get out of here. I'll try to contain the blast to just the building" Kara said with determination in her voice.

"Kara no! We ALL get out of here" Alex intervened, but Kara wasn't going to take no for a answer.  
"Alex please! Its too dangerous for you to be in here! You are human and this bomb is designed for humans" Alex was about to intervene so Kara held her hand up.  
"There is no kryptonite in it, so go, I can contain it. But I need you to be safe so I can focus"

John gently pushed Alex towards the exit as he turned to Supergirl and ordered her to walk out safely afterwards.  
Kara nodded and looked around, the complete platform of the trainstation had been abondened.  
She listened to heartbeats in the vicinity and only heard that of her sister and boss who were leaving.

She flew up and froze over the complete surrounding of the bomb, making sure the ice was thick enough to withstand the blast.  
The timer was ticking down, getting closer and closer to zero.  
As Supergirl stopped her freezebreath the timer hit zero and the blast rippled trough the ice.

The shockwave send Supergirl flying multiple feet backwards and trough a concrete wall.  
She groaned as rubbed her head "okay, I'll admit, that hurt" she groaned as she got up and dusted herself off.  
She lost her footing when she stepped out of the rubble surrounding her and she dropped to one knee.

The world around her went foggy, hard to focus on anything, felt weak almost as if there was Kryptonite.  
It was over as soon as it happened and Kara looked around, anger flooding over her.  
What kind of an bastard would even plant a bomb in a trainstation!?

What was the point!?   
Bombers have points, reasons as to why they feel this is justifiable.  
Maybe the bomber was mad about the trains never being on time, she could understand the frustration.

But to make the trains and people go boom?  
No Kara couldn't stand those types of people, thinking they could do whatever and get away with it.  
She flew off after scanning the room for Kryptonite but didn't see any.

She passed a little stash of rubble but didn't see a red glow emmiting from one of them underneath.  
When Supergirl flew out of the trainstation she was met with an applause from the bystanders and almost victims of the madman.  
Her head was held high, chin slightly lifted up in pride and she smirked.

Her smirk faded when a reporter came rushing to her and asked while a recorder was shoved in front of her face "any comment about the damage that you caused to the building?"  
Kara snarled and took the recorder and 'dropped' it to the ground, breaking as it impacted with the floor.  
"Any comment about the hundreds of lifes that were just saved?" she retorted and walked away towards a concerned Alex.

"She had it coming! Totally ignoring the fact that hundreds of people are safely out here instead of dead or dying in there!" she said as she pointed back to the building.  
Alex held up her hands in a protective manner "hey I didn't say anything! But thats what I would have done, not what you would or should have done!"  
'Ever the voice of reasoning' Kara thought, it made her sick that she always played the big sister role even when she didn't have to.

She decided against telling her off and simply flew off without an explanation, she didn't know where to.  
One thing was for sure, if she went to her apartment, Alex would find her and she was in no mood for a lecture on how to deal with journalists.  
'Where can I go where the DEO wont find me?' she thought as she threw her com in the ocean 'at least now they can't track me'

There was a almost permament smirk as her thoughts kept going to one person.  
One person who was definitely at work right now.  
One person that made her feel welcomed and wanted and loved, but both had been to scared to make the first step.

"This ends now" Kara said to herself as her superspeed went sonic and was in front of the highest officewindow of L Corp in matter of seconds.  
She hovered there, waiting for the woman at the desk to turn around.  
The brown haired young beauty was typing fast on her keyboard, Kara didn't care what she was writing though, she just wanted the girl.

The wait took too long, merely forty seconds, but still too long, so she landed on the balcony and slid the door open.  
The action caused the other woman to turn around and smile widely at the caped hero.  
"Supergirl, how nice to see you" her eyes raking over her body.

Normally she would blush slightly and stammer out a reply, but not this time.  
She noticed the eyes travelling over her body and squared her shoulders, puffing her chest out a bit, thus making her breasts more admirable.  
"Like what you see Miss Luthor?" Lena's eyes shot up at the blonde, blushing slightly as she had clearly been caught.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, what can I do for you?" irritation build up inside of the alien at the innocent act.  
"Cut the pleasantries Luthor. We both know what you want" the harsh tone in Supergirls voice made Lena square her shoulders.  
Hurt flashed across her eyes but Kara couldn't care.

"What do you mean?" her response distant and with a cold edge, ready to be hurt by the one person she never thought was possible from.  
"You and I both know you want to fuck me" Kara was bold, straight to the point.  
Eyebrows shot up in her hairline, she wasn't used to this straightforwardness of the older woman.

"Kara whats going on? You're acting strange. Are you okay?"  
Kara let her head fall back and grunted out a very clear sound of annoyance.  
"Don't act like you care about my wellbeing, tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave. Tell me I'm right and I will make you come harder than you have in your life"

Kara's voice was low as she made eye contact with the woman in front of her.  
"You're not wrong, but you are not in your right mind Kara. I will not take advantage of you when you are clearly not in control of your actions"  
The heroes eyes turned dark, anger poring out of every pore on her body "are you seriously turning me down, Luthor?"

"Please don't call me that Kara. You know I dont like that" Kara took two steps towards Lena.  
"Kara..." she started but Kara pressed her lips on hers and effectively shut her up.  
They stood like that for a while, their tongues dancing in unison, gasps leaving mouths, hands wandering over a body, until Lena pulled away.

The blonde superhero growled at the loss of contact as a panting Lena told her to leave the office.  
A flash of red flickered in Kara's eyes and Lena's eyes shone with understanding.  
"Kara, wat were you doing before you came here?"

"Besides thinking about how you sound when you scream out my name as you ride out an orgasm?"  
Lena's breath hitched as she tried to not let those words affect her too much.  
She was always easily turned on by shy women who took the lead in the bedroom.

"Y-Yes" she stammered "besides thinking that. Because I'm pretty sure that you have been affected by Red Kryptonite"  
Kara scoffed loudly at the statement and rolled her eyes as Lena went on about Kara not being herself.  
She forcefully turned Lena around so she was facing the desk and bend her over on it, her body practically on top of her.

She yelped in surprise and the slight pain and discomfort that this position brought.  
A hand was quickly tangled in her hair and pulled roughly so her head was off the table, Kara's mouth close to her ear.  
"I will have you, Lena Luthor, I know you want me to have you. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me"

Her breath tickled on Lena's ear and she couldn't deny the arousal that was silently destroying her underwear.  
"I can see you want to fuck me as Kara Danvers and that you want to be fucked by Supergirl" she said as she bit hard on her ear.  
A mix between a moan and grunt of pain involuntarily leaving her mouth.

"So I know you are not going to stop me, because I know how much you want me to put my fingers inside you right now"  
She accentuated her words as she cupped Lena's centre and felt her own wetness pooling as she felt how wet she was even trough the fabric of her pants.  
Lena stammered as she tried to gather her thoughts "Kara, don't" the only thing coming to mind.

She knew the young hero would regret everything that would happen today, she wasn't right in her mind.  
Her brain is altered, she can't think clearly.  
Kara completely pulled away from her "don't!?" she repeated incredulously.

"DON'T!?" she repeated again "you look at me as if you want to devour me. As if I am your favorite dessert and when I act upon it I get a 'don't'!?"  
Lena turned around against her desk, her eyes glazed over with desire, pupils dilated.  
"I don't.." she was breathing deeply, as if she had run a marathon "..want you to do anything you will regret later. Your judgement is clouded"

She was having trouble keeping her own focus, her body missing the closeness of the caped superhero.  
Her body aching to be touched like that again, to be handled roughly by hands that are normally so gentle.  
"I can see loud and clear. I can hear my thoughts. I am in control of what I do right here and right now. I control my actions. I am free of standards. Free of fear"

The last part was said with a slight snarl, as if it had built up for years.  
"I am no longer afraid of what people think. I am more me now than I have been for a long time"  
With every ending of the sentence she stepped closer to the slightly trembling woman until she was face to face with her and slightly towered over her.

Her face a mixture between want, lust, pride and anger.  
Lena licked her lips, knowing she wasn't able to control her own actions for much longer, knowing she wants to be at Kara's mercy.  
Knowing she had to have her release sooner or later after what happened.

Her legs almost gave out when Kara kissed her hard, one of her hands finding her breast and the other rubbing her over her folds trough her pants.  
Long strokes were made and Lena moaned and gasped in Kara's mouth.  
Kara smirked wickedly at the sounds being made.

She pulled away from the heavily panting girl and turned her around again and put her in the same position she was in earlier.  
Her stomach on the desk, her hips against Lena's ass, her hand in her hair the other on the table holding her weight so she wouldnt crush the girl.  
Lena's arm was propped up on the table so she wouldn't faceplant the table when Kara shoved her.

Her face contorted in a mixture of slight pain and pure desire, her mouth slightly open as she gasps for air.  
Kara slid her leg in between Lena's legs and pushed forward to apply pressure where she needed it while she pulled her head up slightly by her hair.  
"I want you to say what you need. I want you to beg me to make you come. I want you to be at my mercy"

Lena's breath grew heavier with every syllable Kara spoke, as she pushed her leg forward causing some much needed friction.  
Every word was oozing confidence and every movement had shocked Lena to her core.  
Kara tugged at her hair as she commanded Lena to beg her for her release.

"Kara please" she started, her breath caught in her throat as Kara bend down and she felt her breasts pressed against her back.  
"Yes?" Kara's voice was low and breathy, right next to her ear.  
"Kara please fuck me. Please make me come. Do whatever you want to me" desperation laced every letter.

They could talk about this later, but now, she desperately need to come after everything that Kara was doing to her body.  
Kara grinned as she took Lena's earlobe into her mouth and sucked at it.  
When she pulled back, Lena whimpered at the loss, replacing it for a moan instead when she felt her pants being tucked down to her ankles, taking her underwear with it in one swift motion.

Kara was back on her body in an instant, her hand on her abdomen and moving down to softly, excruciatingly softly, rub her clit.  
She moved her finger to her centre and gathered up the wetness and used it to rub her clit a little harder, enjoying the affect she has on the woman.  
"You are so wet for me Lena Luthor. Who would've guessed that a boss bitch like you would get off on being dominated" she said as she pinched the sensitive nub between two fingers.

A high pitch squeak escaping her lips at Kara's rough treatment.  
"Kara please, I need your fingers" Kara bend down again as she licked Lena's earshell "where?" and Lena shuddered.  
"I-inside of m-me" she stuttered trough the sentence.

"Well well, would you look at that, a stuttering businesswoman" Kara smirked and roughly entered two fingers inside the soaking wet centre.  
Her body was almost fully on top of Lena, a part of Kara still reminding her to not use her full strength on the human.  
Every thrust she made into the woman was accentuated by thrusts of her hips, every thrust being met with a gasp and moan.

A gasp from the pain of the edge of the desk in her ribs and the moans of Kara's administration in her nether regions.  
It didn't last long until Kara felt the walls around her fingers constrict and sped up what she was doing.  
Lena was moaning loudly now, she was sure that if she wasn't here on a saturday that security had already been up here, no doubt being called by a concerned Jess.

But thankfully she was the only one currently present on this floor.  
Kara stopped thrusting her fingers in and out and Lena cried out in frustration, a wicked smile being sported by the other girl.  
She grabbed Lena so she was on her feet and twirled her around so she was facing her, the desire in her eyes making Kara's legs feel like jelly.

Kara refused to let it show and picked her up and set her on the edge of the table, spreading her legs with her body.  
Her fingers refound Lena's warm cave and started steadily and slowly pumping them in and out.  
Lena whimpered and thrust her hips with every motion.

Kara bit and sucked on Lena's neck, not caring if she left any marks.  
Lena's little gasps of pain and pleasure were pooling inside of Kara, her release not far behind Lena.  
Lena cried out as Kara sped up again, matching the pace she had when Lena was face forward.

Kara's tongue travelled up to the sharp jawline, leaving a wet and warm trail in its path until it found her lips and licked her bottom lip.  
She forcefully kissed her and as she did she curled her fingers inside of the CEO making Lena cry as her orgasm flooded over her every sense.  
Her hips bucking on their own accord, she slumped against Kara, completely spend.

Her breaths came in short bursts, her lungs on fire as if she had just ran a marathon.  
"Kara" a soft and slightly hoarse voice entered her hearing.  
She didnt listen as her hand found Lena's and guided it to where she needed it the most, down her waistline, below her skirt.

Lena gasped as she felt the wetness on the dominating girl, her mouth suddenly dryer than it already was.  
Her heart picking up speed again as Kara made her hand move against her.  
Lena matched her movements perfectly and Kara didnt take much longer to follow in Lena's footsteps.

Her head thrown back, mouth open, eyes glazed over.  
As the waves slowed down their crashes she looked at Lena, a smirk finding its way back to her lips as she saw worn look on her face.  
"Do you still think that I am not in control of myself? Do you still think that I am not in control of whatever or whoever I want to do?"

Her head was held high, her posture rigid, her shoulders square.  
"I control you, Luthor. That's what power is. Power is not a name, power is control. I control you. Only me. No one else. I do" she spoke with a threat hidden in her voice.  
"And I alone control if you come undone or not. Only I can make you come so hard that everything hurts"

Kara's possesiveness fueled fires Lena didn't know were burning, yet here she was throwing gasoline on them.  
"I alone can do this.." she said as she roughly inserted two fingers deep inside of Lena, a loud gasp leaving her, her mouth hanging open.  
She exited the CEO and said "only I can make you gasp in need of more" once again she roughly inserted Lena.

Her back arched so wildly her hips shot up, the force Kara used behind her thrusts hurting Lena, but the pain made it feel so much better.  
"I am in control of you" she slammed her fingers inside again and Lena cried out in pleasure and pain.  
"In control of your screams" she kissed her hard on her lips as she once again slammed her fingers inside, capturing the scream in her mouth.

"In control of your gasps" she now inserted her in what seemed to be slow motion, Lena's lips fell open, but no sound came out.  
"In control of your orgasms" she said as she slammed three fingers into her with the previous force and curled her fingers.  
A deafening scream came from the CEO and she collapsed forward on the superhero, her body twitching heavily.

The shockwaves of the orgasm rippling trough her body, there were stars everywhere, every sense was on overload, feeling everything.  
Kara's soft locks of hair against her face, Kara's fingers still inside of her, her walls clenching on Kara's three fingers planted deep within her.  
Kara's arm around her waist, which shot up when she fell forward.

"Say it" Kara demanded "I am in control of you"  
Lena tried to talk, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find her voice, her hands found Kara's shoulder and squeezed.  
Hoping she would get the message that she just needed to catch her breathe.

Kara understood, after all, she just gave the other woman an orgasm of her lifetime and Kara beamed with that knowledge.  
Lena's breaths became shallower and she took a deep ragged breathe and said "Kara Danvers, you are in control of me"  
Kara grinned widely "pull your pants back up. I'll fly you home" Lena did as she was told and soon enough she was asleep in her bed.

Kara had put her in her bed and left right after, flying to her house, forgetting that Alex would probably be waiting for her.  
When she arrived there was no one there and she looked pleasantly surprised, that was until her phone vibrated and the DEO's number was flashing.  
She declined the message and immediately flew back out and to the headquarters.

Once arrived she laughed at the amount of agents that surrounded her with guns.  
"Talk about a warm welcome, you all know those wont work on me!" she said with a confidence she knew she probably shouldn't have.  
Alex walked out "we know those won't hurt you Supergirl, but this will"

As she said those words out loud Maggie had appeared behind Kara with some sort of laser to disinfect Kara from the Red Kryptonite.  
She fell to the floor as a red cloud left her body, convulsing on the floor as it did.  
Kara was out cold right afterwards and Alex thanked Maggie for help.

When Kara woke up she didn't realize where she was and she tried to get up, but a headache pushed her back on the solar panels.  
She looked around and saw Alex standing besides her, she looked at her apologetically and Alex nodded and smiled "don't worry about it"  
Kara smiled as tears welled up in her eyes "Alex I-I made a mistake. I ru-ruined it all" she gasped out between sobs.

Alex let her hand rest on the smaller girl and tried to comfort her as best as she could as she let her speak her mind.  
"I hu-hurt her and I-I'm sure she ne-never wants to see me again. Alex I ca-can't lose her" she covered her eyes as she cried on the table.  
Alex' heart broke for the younger girl, the last time she got infected with Red Kryptonite she had a similar reaction when she found out she broke her sisters arm.

She didn't need to ask who the she was that Kara was talking about, she knew about the crush she had on the big shot CEO of L Corp.  
"Go talk to her, explain what was going on. Don't initiate any physical contact. Let her come to you okay. It will be alright Kara" she soothed her little sister.  
Kara nodded and let the sobs wreck her body.

When she calmed down enough she got out of the DEO and flew to Lena's apartment.  
She was already up and was making coffee as Kara landed on her balcony, her head bowed in shame.  
The light thud of her feet hitting the ground made Lena look up, her heart beating faster at the sight of the alien superhero.

She debated for a half second if she should let her in and decided that she should, so she walked over to the balcony door and unlocked it.  
Supergirl walked in, head still bowed, shoulders slightly slumped.  
"Kara?" Lena asked softly, not used to the girl of steel walking like she's the girl of plywood.

Blue eyes looked up and Lena's breath was caught in her throat.  
Kara's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tearstreaks covering her cheeks.  
Before her was not the superhero that was fucking her yesterday, but a broken scared, fragile young woman.

"Kara! Are you okay?" concern filling her voice as she quickly made the few steps to the woman and ready to envelop her in a hug.  
However Kara recoiled and quickly apologised as she saw the hurt flash in Lena's eyes.  
"What I did..." she started and sighed "... to you was wrong, on so many levels. I'm sorry, Lena. I am so, so sorry. Please don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me"

Tears floating freely over her cheeks again, untill soft fingers wiped them away from their cheeks before envelopping her into a tight hug.  
"Its okay Kara, it was the Red Kryptonite, it wasn't you" she cooed into her hair.  
"But it was, it makes your deepest feelings come to the surface, things you didn't even realize you had in you. It doesn't make you do anything you're not already capable of"

Lena arched an eyebrow and leaned back a little to look her into the eyes.  
"Then next time, do what you did without the Red K. Cause I swear to God, that was the best fuck I have ever had"  
Kara let out a genuine laugh at the comment and blushed furiously and licked her lips when Lena said "You control me, Kara Danvers. Anytime. Anywhere."

Lena bit her lip as Kara pushed her backwards and on the sofa where she laid on top her and said "I will find all kinds of new ways of making you scream, Lena Luthor"


End file.
